plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Twin Sunflower (PvZH)
225px |cost = 3 |health = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Flower Plant |flavor text = "We're actually only fraternal twins." |trait = Team-Up |ability = Start of Turn: You get +2 this turn.}} Twin Sunflower is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 . It has the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, and its ability gives the plant hero +2 at the start of every turn, starting from the next turn after it is played. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability: Start of Turn:' You get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "We're actually only fraternal twins." Update history Update 1.4.14 * |2 }} Strategies With Twin Sunflower is relatively frail compared to other 3-sun cost plants, but if kept alive, it gives you an even greater advantage because its ability is twice as strong as 's. It is best to use stat-boosting cards like Grow-Shroom or Fertilize on it (though it can only be done with Chompzilla), thus allowing it to take some hits and attack zombies. You could also play a Wall-Nut or a Spineapple to defend it, giving Twin Sunflower strength so it can fight back if the latter is played. However, only Wall-Knight can use this combo. Against Twin Sunflower is even more dangerous than Sunflower if it stays alive, so you should have something to dispose of it as fast as you can. Hot Dog Imp is ideal, since it can attack Twin Sunflower, the plant behind it or in front of it, and your opponent, although it has a high change of being destroyed itself. Tricks such as Bungee Plumber and Electrobolt are also good options too. In other situations, The Chickening can take this out, along with other plants that may be on the field. Gallery Twin_Sunflower_PvZH_1.4.14.png|Twin Sunflower's statistics Twin_Sunflower_card.png|Card Twin_Sunflower_giving_sun.jpeg|Twin Sunflower activating its ability Twin_Sunflower_attacking.jpeg|Twin Sunflower attacking Destroyed_Twin_Sunflower.jpeg|Twin Sunflower destroyed SFlareAllyPacks.PNG|Twin Sunflower on the advertisement for the Solar Flare Ally Pack WKnightPremiumPack.PNG|Twin Sunflower on the advertisement for the Wall-Knight Premium Pack TwinSunflowerswith2StrengthandHealth.jpg|Two 2 /2 Twin Sunflowers on the same lane RollingStoneDestroyingTwinSunflower.jpg|Twin Sunflower being destroyed by Rolling Stone MayflowerPackStorePvZH.jpg|Twin Sunflower on the advertisement for the Mayflower Pack MayflowerPackAdsPvZH.png|Twin Sunflower on the advertisement for the Mayflower Pack MayflowerMultipackAdsPvZH.png|Twin Sunflower on the advertisement for the Mayflower Multipack Screenshot_2016-11-30-12-15-59.png|Two Twin Sunflowers in the redraw selection screen along with a Morning Glory, and a 2nd-Best Taco of All Time Old Twin Sunflower Silhouette.png|Twin Sunflower's silhouette Receiving Twin Sunflower.png|The player receiving Twin Sunflower from a Premium Pack Снимок_TS.png|Twin Sunflower's statistics Solar Class Pack.jpg|Twin Sunflower on the advertisement for the Solar Class Pack Solar_Flare_Ally_Pack.jpg|Twin Sunflower on the advertisement for the Solar Flare Ally Pack Trivia *Unlike and Solar Flare, who attack zombies with fireballs, this attacks zombies with small sun. *Its description mentions one of the three types of twins, being fraternal, identical, and Siamese twins, which are attached together. The joke refers to the assumption that Twin Sunflower would be identical twins, but are rather fraternal. Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Super-rare plants Category:Team-Up plants Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants